


Reunion

by georgiehensley



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Disney RPF, MKTO (Band)
Genre: Demi World Tour, Drabble, F/M, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been way too long since Demi and Tony last saw each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Horrible summary, but basically I just found out yesterday that Tony Oller from As The Bell Rings makes up 1/2 of MKTO, and a few days prior I saw that they'll be opening for Demi on her tour, so I kind of had to write this. Even with how short As The Bell Rings was (and how much shorter Demi's run on it was), I still shipped Danny/Charlotte so I thought to turn that into shipping Demi/Tony in real life.
> 
> Also, I came across an interview with Tony from 2010 where he said that wasn't talking to her anymore, so that kind of adds to this, since they must've lost contact with each other. (And isn't it sweet how that happened but now Demi's invited him to go on tour with her?)

“It’s … really good to see you again.” Demi breathes out as her arms snake around Tony’s neck. He smiles, letting his arms wrap around her waist, pausing to take in the moment.

“Yeah, it’s good to see you too.” He says, letting his eyes fall shut to fully take in the moment. Demi pulls back slightly to meet his eyes, giggling lightly when she sees that they’re shut. He realizes this and opens them, a blush dusting his cheeks.

“It’s okay.” She says, still smiling. “I missed you too.” Tony smiles, bringing a hand up to cup Demi’s jaw, gently running his thumb over her cheek.

“Is this okay?” He asks. Demi nods. He leans in slightly, asking, “How ‘bout now?” Demi giggles, closing the space between them, pressing her lips to his. He smiles into it, happy that _she wants this too_ , quick to kiss her back, sliding in closer as her hands grab onto his waist, pulling him closer. Just as he boldly tries to take control of the kiss, pushing for access into her mouth, the door opens, and they’re jumping back, both embarrassed that they were caught.

“Oh, gosh, sorry.” Camila says, eyes widening when she realizes she interrupted something. “I was looking for the bathroom.”

“End of the hall.” Demi says.

“Thanks.” Camilla says, and the door’s shut behind her. As Demi’s still watching it to make sure no one’s going to come in again, Tony comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Shall we pick up where we left off?” He asks softly. Demi giggles, turning around, quick to pull him back down into another kiss.


End file.
